


I Cried For You

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: An AU and very angsty Klaine video to the tune of I Cried For You by Katie Melua. I took creative liberty which is my right, but I still feel like it needs some warnings. It's dark, there be blangst and it has triggers for character deaths; assault/gay bashing and suicide. I went for a morbid romantic Romeo and Juliette "can't live without the other" thing and probably failed, but here it is.





	I Cried For You




End file.
